Draco mi amoug (Es Frances)
by AMORKIKYO
Summary: HArry se gana un viaje a Francia (Paris) pero su compinche Ron no puede ir con el...A kien invitara jarry? LEando plis esta bien padre, y es yaoi bonito, se los recomiendo al 100%, no se arrependirán!
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer-

HArry y Draco y los demás no me pertenecen, jiji aunque me gustaría, para hacer yaoi todo el dia.

-Fin del Disclamer-

Jiji ¿se acuerdan de mi? yo era AMORQUIQUIO, hice un finc bonito de Naraku y Kikyo y Seshomaru, pero se me olvidó la contraseña de esa cuenta :( asi que me hice una nueva, y creo que ya mejoré mucho la lectura y todo, vean mi fic de Inuyansa s/10515072/1/Amores-de-verdad

por fiiiiiisss 3 yo cmo quiera vemos sus comentarios.

Era una hermosa y radiación mañana en Howards y los estudiantes de esta escuela de Howards estaban caminando por los pasillos y el pompo PErci hermana de Ron los perseguia y seipre quería estar ahí en la escuela regañando a los 3.

-Vuelvam a sus cuartos.

-No queremos.

Y asi bien rápido luego luego llego una carta al cuarto de Harry Potter, Harry Poteer se emocionó porque nunca el la vida le había llegado una carta para el solo y la abrió y vio que eso era bueno.

-Oh, me llego una carta buena.

-Que bien Harry, te felicitamos los 3.

Entonces Harry estaba leyendo la leyendo la carta y decía:

Buenas tardes joven.

Usted ha ganado un viaje todo pagado a Francia (Paris), debe ir con una pareja o si no no entra.

Adios.

-Oh quiero ir al viaje de Francuia (Paris), ¿Ron? ¡podrías ir conmigo por favor amigo de amigos! Mi compinche, mi socio.

-Harry perdón no puedo ir, porque tengo que ir a lavar mi cabello, yua sabes como se pone mi mama cuyando no me lavo el cabello porque mi cabello es un pelo muy es rojo y es más sensible.

-Chin nelas, bueno, Hermayoni, ¿querrias ir tu al viaje de Francia (Paris)?

-¿Qué es Francia (Paris)?

-Veras HErmanoie, Fracia (Paris) es oficialmente **República Francesa** ( _République française_ ; [ʁepyblik fʁɑ̃sɛz]), es un país soberano, miembro de la Unión Europea, constituido en Estado social y democrático de derecho y cuya forma de gobierno es larepública semipresidencialista. Su territorio, con capital en París, se extiende sobre una superficie total de 675 417 km² y cuenta con una población de 66 millones de habitantes.4 Y tienen queso y caracoles y pan del grandote.

-No puedo Harry Potter, tengo que ayudar a Ron a cuidar su cabello y lavar su cabello, porque ya sabes como es su mama, nomas me anda regañando y pues el cabello de Ron es un Cabello muy bonito y me gustaría tenerlo y su cabello tiene muchos cuidados extremos. Y el pompos de percy le tiene envidia por eso siempre nos regala porque su cabello es chino.

-Chin nelas, entonces a quién voy a llevar porque luego no podré ir a Paris: Francia.

Entonces llega Drago y Harry se pone, bien rojito así bien tierno como en los animes, y luego llega Draco y le dice a Harry potter:

-Oye quiero ir tonto- lo dijo así bien sexy levantando una ceja de su blanco y suave delicado rostro masculino.

-Bu-bubu-bueno, solo porque no tengo a nadie a quien llevar a Francia (Paris). – se hacía así como que no quería, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería ir a solas con él, porque desde hace muchos años lo ama en secreto, lo quiere abrazar t quiero besar te deseo noche y día déjame volver y t are saber tu eres lo q mas quería.

Y, es una oportunidad, que nunca-nunca deberá perder, en esta oportunidad. Y estarán solos y tratará de darle su primer beso de amor verdadero.

Y luego Hadrit mete las maletas en su avión.

-¿Seguros que iran bien?

-Si Harid, ntp.

Y entonces sale volando el avión hacían parís: Francia.

Y ellos no saben que una nueva aventura de lo más romántica les espera a estos dos tortolitos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Jiji oigan la vez pasada la letra del fic pasado estaba todo feo porque se me olvidó revisarlo bien, pero yaaa, ya lo checaré njiji ahora sí les prometo que estará bien la lectura.-

-flashback-

Harry estaba sentado alado de la ventana y Draco estaba sentado alado de un gordo, y el gordo estaba sentado alado de Harry.

-Chinelas yo quería estar sentado con Dracooo, pero por culpa de este obeso con sobre peso de 430kg de no me deja tocarlooo - Harry pensando en sus pensamientos de amor.

-HAY, yo quería tocarle sensualmente las tetillas a: Harry Potter- lo pensó Ron en su mente.

Después había un niño así bien llorón, se le salían todos sus fuidos corpotales: se había cagado, se había miado, tenia mocos en la naríz y estaba vomitando en las faldas de su madre y tenía algo de cerrilla en los oídos, seguro por eso no escuchaba todo el asqueroso escandalo que estaba provocando el condenado bebé.

-fin de flash back-

Llegaron al cuarto a desempacar sus petacas.

Y Draco dijo:

-No creas que me caes bien Puter, solo vine porque me gusta el queso rokefor.

-Tu tampoco me caes bien MAlfoi, sólo vinites tu porque Nor no quiso porque se tenía kue lavar el cabello rojo con ayuda de nuestra amiga Hermaioni. "Si tan solo supiera que en realidad…" – lo que está entre comillas es lo que está pensando el chico Potter.

-Bueno, vamos afuera a conocer a Francia Paris – Harry ya estaba saliendo de la habitación y cuando Draco lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo para evitar que saliera afuera y Potter se ruborizó, tanto que hasta se veía así como que morado.

-Oye, no tan rápido Puter,

-¿Que te pasa? Retrasado mental, tejón de coladera.

-Estas pendejo? No sabemos ni pito de francés.

-Ay que prender primero.

-ok

Harry agarro su maleta y saco un diccionsrio de español – Frances francés-español de la rousse.

Y empezó a balbucear palabras en francés.

-Omelett du fomach – dijo Harrry.

Draco vio a esos labios sensuales moverse torpemente, y en su cabeza una sola idea permaneció constante en su cabeza: tenia que besar esos labios rojos de Harry suyos de él, rojo carmesi.

Harry apenas iba a buscar como se decía fotosíntesis en francés, cuando de pronto sintió una calidez en sus labios escarlata: era Drago que lo besaba apasionadamente Harry tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Era un beso francés… en Francia!

Y entonces Harry…

-AYYYY qué lindo, smuaks smuaks esperen la próxima cap se pondrá bien interesante y ardiente.-


End file.
